Kei's Lap
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. They went through all that trouble, just because Hikari sat on Kei’s lap.


**A/N: Hi everybody! How are you? I'm Dark Shining Light and I'm excited to be here, publishing my first Special A story! Plus, I'm so glad to be one of the first to write a Hikari and Kei fic. I'm hoping you'll all enjoy this!**

"Kei's lap"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Hikari and Kei

Romance/Humor

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. They went through all that trouble, just because Hikari sat on Kei's lap.

Notes: Hikari and Kei are going out, so are Tadashi and Akira, Jun and Sakura, and Megumi and Yahiro. Finn is still considered to be a male so Ryu and Finn aren't going out yet.

(Do NOT Own S * A- Special A)

-

-

-

_Flashback…_

"_If I win, Hikari will have to sit on my lap for entire day. Is that alright or is it too much for Miss No. 2?" Kei inquired, smiling innocently as Hikari's temper increased in that second. _

"_**OF COURSE IT IS IDIOT! And don't call me No. 2!" **_

_After realizing what she just agreed to, the girl stood blank while Kei continued to smile sweetly._

(Where it all starts…)

Four Special A students stared in slight awkwardness at the sight before them while the other glared with imagery flames around her figure. No one spoke in fear of interrupting Kei's aura of secret joy (not so secret to his friends though). Tadashi didn't even scream (though he was turning red from pain) as Akira continued to spill hot tea on his pants; Akira was too furious to even notice that she was hurting her boyfriend. Megumi and Jun hid behind Ryu incase there was an attack.

Kei Takishima, however, continued to smile like the time when he had asked Hikari to make him a big, fancy lunch. The blonde gazed down at the black haired beauty, whose head rested on his chest while sitting on his lap. Yup, you guessed it. Hikari Hanazono, Kei's girlfriend/first love/ dream girl, was sitting on his lap, sleeping peacefully on his chest. _'She's so cute.' _The blonde thought.

Suddenly, brought up in reality for the first time in the last half an hour, Kei noticed Akira's glare and smirked coldly. He tightened his grip on the girl, placed his cheek on her Hikari's head and glared back.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" **

Kei's and Akira's glare contest was interrupted by Tadashi's loud yell. It seems the tea was never running out and the male couldn't hold it in longer.

As Tadashi continued to scream and jump around the greenhouse, stop, drop and rolling a few times, Akira decided to yell out. **"WHAT IS MY SWEET LITTLE ANGEL HIKARI DOING ON YOUR LAP?!"**

Kei glared coldly at the short haired woman when he felt Hikari jerked slightly. The male stroked her head and she instantly relaxed. "To answer your question," he replied in a sharp tone; everyone ignoring Tadashi's almost silent 'ow's.

"Hikari and I had a bet. If I got first again in the final exams, Hikari would have to sit on my lap for one day. And because she lost, well you get what happened."

"**Then why is she sleeping**?!" Akira inquired with clenched teeth. "**You didn't do anything to her in anyway right**?"

The blonde male sighed. "Hikari over did it again and when she came in this morning, she fell asleep on my lap. Not that I mind though." Then he softly kissed Hikari's hair.

"**GRRRRRRRRRR!" **Akira growled and threw the tea pot at Kei's head. Kei slightly moved his head and the tea pot flew right passed him.

"Ah…." Tadashi said, smiling as he lifted himself from the floor. "Much bet-**AWWWWWW**!" Once the tea pot made contact with Tadashi's head, the poor boy quickly collapsed.

"Hmm…"Slowly, Hikari's eyes started to open. She blinked confusedly, not realizing she was still in Kei's arms. The girl checked her watch and gasped. "I'M LATE TO CLASS!" The female stood up, smacking her head on Kei's jaw. She jumped off Kei's lap, picked up her bag and ran out the door.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Hikari didn't even notice you Kei! Ho! Ho! Ho" Akira taunted as Kei rubbed his jaw. His eyes turned cold as he stood up and chuckled darkly. Everyone jumped. _'He laughed?'_ Akira thought in shock.

"Well, it seems that I'm late for class as well." Kei said, dusting himself before he vanished.

"Holy shoot! Did he teleport or something?" Tadashi inquired, truly amazed.

Ryu sweet dropped. "No. He just ran."

"I wonder why he was in a hurry." Jun spoke. "He's never wanted to go to class before."

Then Megumi held up her sign. _'It's because we have class together and Hikari has to sit on Kei's lap for the day.'_

"Megumi's right! Kei just wants my Hikari to sit on his lap again! We have to stop him!! Tadashi! Come with me!"

"Wait! What-

The woman then grabbed her boyfriend by the collar. "No! Ryu, you're coming with me!"

Akira ran to class while pulling Tadashi by the collar, who was pulling Ryu by the sleeve, whom Megumi and Jun were grabbing onto him by the legs; they were refusing to let go.

(Scene Change)

Hikari sat on Kei's lap, slightly awkward but more focused on her sensei's lecture; the other SA members sitting behind her. You could imagine her surprise when Kei walked in through the door. She grew excited that Kei wanted to learn but grew angry when he demanded that she sit on his lap.

_Flashback…_

"_Takishima!" The girl squealed when he entered her classroom. _

"_Mr. Takishima!" The teacher said with a glee. "So you've decided to come into my class and learn-" _

"_No." The teacher's world was quickly crushed and the man went to the darkest corner of the room._

"_What are you doing here Takishima?" Hikari inquired, blinking innocently at him. His dark aura soon left him as he turned to his girlfriend._

"_Just reminding you that you have to sit on my lap Miss No. 2."_

_An imagery bolder fell on her head as her temper grew. "__**DON'T CALL ME- HEY**__!!"_

_Before she could even blink, the girl found herself seated on his lap once more. "__**TAKISHIMA**__!" She yelled. She was about to fight him when she remembered why he was doing it. 'That's right……I lost the challenge…'_

_The girl just put her head down._

"_Mr. Takishima. I'm sorry to inform you that it's only one student per desk." The teacher said while fixing his glasses back into place. "Hanazono please-"_

_He cut off in mid sentence when he noticed Kei's dark aura, his cold and furious eyes and that evil smile. "__**Hanazono what?" **__The boy inquired coldly._

"_Please…please…please…" The man shuttered over and over again before saying one final thing. "Please continue sitting on Takishima's lap."_

"_**WWWWWWHHHHHHHHATTTTT!!!!" **_

_The trio turned around to spot Akira with a furious expression, Tadashi and Ryu out of breath and Megumi and Jun glaring at Tadashi._

_Flashback over…_

Akira continued to glare at Kei's back. "Look at that Kei! He's enjoying this! My poor sweet Hikari in the hands of that annoying Kei."

"I think you're overreacting" Tadashi spoke; he sat right next to her. He turned away from the mountain of cards he was making and looked at her. "There are dating after…"

The browned haired boy stopped as Akira grabbed him by the collar, looking at him with a pissed off expression. "**Don't say another word**."

He nodded his head and the woman let go of his collar. She stole a few cards from Tadashi's desk and threw them towards Kei. However, the boy ducked his head and let it rest on Hikari's shoulder just as the flying cards flew past him.

The woman growled, clenching her fist. _'Damn you Kei!'_

(Scene Change)

Hikari continued to write down some notes, her eyes and ears on the teacher but her mind was not. _'Stupid Takishima! That idiot! Putting me on his lap like I was-EEKK!'_

The black haired female nearly jumped off as Kei rested his head on her shoulder. She ignored the gust of wind that flew over her head and glared at the blonde.

"What are you doing, Takishima!" Hikari muttered, bright red.

"Why aren't you paying attention No. 2?" Kei inquired, his breath tickling on her neck. She held her breath, not wanting to laugh out loud.

"So you're ticklish Miss No. 2?" He asked again, purposely breathing on her again.

Sweat dripped out of her as her face grew redder. She muttered. "Don't…ha…call me…haha...No. 2..."

Then there was a loud 'bump' and all eyes rested at the back. Megumi had simply fallen asleep again.

(Scene Change)

"Ta-Da! Finished!" Akira sang, as she placed the last plate on the picnic blanket. The seven friends had decided to eat outside, well rather Akira forced them outside, and saying there was more room outside. Hidden message: if there was more room, Hikari wouldn't need to sit on Kei's lap. However, that wasn't the case when Kei sat down and pointed to his lap (when Hikari was looking). Hikari had growled and matched over to him, sitting on him with a pissed off expression and crossed arms.

"So how is it?" Akira inquired, looking at Hikari. Hikari was eating a slice of marble cake with strawberry icing on top. The second placer smiled. "Its delicious Akira!"

"You really think so?"

Tadashi smiled. "Its one of your best meals devil woman!"

Akira growled at him but secretly pleased with the compliment.

"Say 'ah'."

The two looked back to Hikari and Kei. It seemed Kei was trying to feed Hikari while his girlfriend was blushing.

"I can feed myself idiot!" Hikari reported.

Kei smiled innocently. "Sure you can No 2."

The woman looked like she had burst into flames of pure anger. **"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? AND DON'T CALL ME NO. 2 IDIOT!" **

As Kei continued to smile innocently and Hikari glowered, Akira picked up a rice ball and threw it at Kei. _'That should stop you from bullying my Hikari!'_ The woman thought. She knew that Kei wasn't really bullying her; he just really loved teasing Hikari and having her chase after him. But that didn't mean it didn't bother the woman.

But before the rice ball made contact with Kei's face, Kei caught it in a swish movement and tossed it back. However, it wasn't Akira it hit rather her boyfriend who was sitting next to her.

Tadashi collapsed backwards and even though Akira should have been furious, she couldn't stop herself from giggling. The sight of hilarious in a way. _'Defeated by a rice ball.'_ She thought. _'Only Tadashi.'_

Soon, the group started giggling and chuckling. Even Kei and Megumi smirked/giggled.

Tadashi, annoyed from being hit with many objects today, grabbed whatever was left of the rice ball and tossed it to Ryu. The twins glared and picked up whatever there was of food.

Tadashi sweetdropped (after standing up) and starting take steps backwards. "Hey…come on. It was just a joke. We don't need to do anything violent now do with?"

/Splat/

When the piece of cake hit his face, he knew the twins wanted war. While Tadashi ran away from the apples, and carrots and any other food, the rest of SA members laughed freely. Honestly, a boy who has been surviving in the woods for years was running away from two innocent looking children and piles of small snacks.

Hikari smiled and turning to Kei. "Hey Takishima."

Kei turned and was smacked with her slice of cake. The white and brown smeared across his face with a touch of red on his nose.

Hikari burst into laughter and stood up. "You look like a clown Takishima." She said smiling and ran off.

Kei smirked. "A clown? What are we in, elementary?"

But both Ryu and Akira could see how pleased and happy Kei was when Hikari had decided to tease him. It may have been a strange way for others but Kei didn't care. This was his Hikari's way of telling him she cared. He smiled the entire way as he chased after his girlfriend.

"**KEI! DON"T YOU DARE**-"

Akira was cut off when an apple was placed in her mouth. Angry vain marks appeared on her face as she glared at Tadashi.

"Much better." Was all he said as he smiled innocently and ran away. She smirked as she spit out the apple. "**TADASHI! YOU"RE DEAD**!"

Ryu, Megumi and Jun smiled when they noticed the grins on Akira and Tadashi. The three looked at each other, smiled and nodded. They picked up cake, rice balls, some cookies and carrots.

"Let's help Akira." Ryu said and the twins smiled.

(Scene Change)

Hikari hid behind a tree, well aware that Kei stood in front of the tree. Then she peeked her head from her hiding place. "Takishima, let's have a little challenge!"

The male raised his eyebrow. "A challenge?"

"Yup." The way that girl smiled, you knew it was impossible for Kei to refuse. "Whoever gets the most food on the other person wins! The loser has to listen to one command."

"One command? You'll challenge me even if my one command was for you to sit on my lap for another 24 hours?"

"**OF COURSE IDIOT**!"

Hikari stood silent as Kei walked over to where she was standing. He placed a bit of white frosting from his face onto her nose. "I accept."

-

-

How it started was how it ended.

-

-

**A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed my story! I'm sorry if some of the characters were OOC. I tried my hardest!!! (bows head) Please review! I have so many ideas but I need your support to publish them! 7 or more reviews will get you another one-shot.**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light. **


End file.
